Virtual Reality
by Reine Keri
Summary: Someone has trapped Tea, Joey and Mokuba inside of Kiaba's new virtual reality game, and Yugi & Kiaba have to work together to save them. But whent they find out who has done this, it won't be as easy. Rated for language.
1. The Electicity Stops

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Yugi," Tea said smiling, as she entered their classroom.  
  
"'Morning, Tea," Yugi replied.   
  
Joey ran into the room, just as the bell rang.   
  
"SAFE!" He cried, sitting down.  
  
Yugi and Tea laughed.  
  
"Hey, where's Tristan?" Tea asked, as their teacher took attendance.  
  
"Eh, probably just out sick today," Joey said, remembering their food contest. Joey had eaten 4 pizzas, 3 cartons of ice cream, and and a box of cherios. TRISTAN had eaten 5 large pizzas, 4 cartons of ice cream, and half a box of Corn Pops.   
  
"I hope he's ok. . ." Tea said, knowing that Joey and Tristan had had that contest, by the bill she had got sent to her by some pizza place. She narrowed her eyes. "SPEAKING of Tristan, yesterday I got a HUGE pizza bill. Would YOU know anything about it?"  
  
"Ah. . . of course not, Tea! What do you take me for, a cheapstake?" Joey said, VERY unconvincingly.  
  
Tea sighed. "I HAD TO PAY $50 IN PIZZA BILLS!"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Gardner?"  
  
"N-no," Tea said, a bright shade of red.  
  
"Then let's get back to class."  
  
'JOEY!' Tea yelled silently.  
  
~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'd better pay me back that $50" Tea said to Joey.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT SEND YOU THAT BILL!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yeah right," Tea said, turning away.  
  
"Fine. I'll give you the money," Joey mumbled.  
  
"Good!" Tea said, grinning. "Then let's go check on Tristan!"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Everyone turned around, and saw. . .   
  
"Kiaba?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey groaned. 'Not HIM again. . . '  
  
"HI YUGI!!" Mokuba cried, running toward them. "Sorry big brother, but my stupid teacher made us stay after."  
  
"Hello, Mokuba," Yugi said, smiling, to the younger Kiaba brother.  
  
"Yugi, will you come to my house today?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Ah. . . "  
  
"Actually, we were planning on checking on Tristan," Tea said. "He wasn't in school today."  
  
"Probably got fleas from the mutt," Seto muttered, but Joey still heard him.  
  
"Rrrrr. . .KIABA!" Joey cried, his fists clenched.  
  
"Keep your cool, Joey," Tea said. "Don't waste your energy on him."  
  
"PLEASE Yugi?" Mokuba asked.   
  
"Well. . . I guess so," Yugi said, not wanting to disappoint Mokuba.   
  
"YAY!!" Mokuba cried. "Our limo will pick you and your friends up at 5:00. See you then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ARG! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO KIABA'S HOUSE!" Joey yelled, when they got to the game shop.  
  
"Come on, Joey," Tea said. "We don't want to disappoint Mokuba."  
  
"Fine. But I'm ONLY going for Mokuba," Joey said, slouching.  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa Mouto shouted. "There's a big limo here for you! Are you going to a wedding or something?"  
  
-_-U  
  
"No, Grandpa, Tea, Joey and I are going to Kiaba's mansion," Yugi yelled back.  
  
"Oh. Ok, then, be back by 10!"  
  
"TEN?" Joey shouted. "I'M NOT STAYING FOR 5 HOURS! YOU NEVER SAID WE HAD TO STAY THAT LONG, YUGI!"  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, Joey, we don't have to stay that long," Yugi said. "Now let's go."  
  
They all went downstairs, said goodbye to Mr. Mouto, and went into the limo.   
  
"WHOA! LOOK! A MINI REFRIGERATOR!" Joey cried, as he started stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
They arrived at Kiaba's mansion in a matter of minutes.   
  
"Whoa," Tea gawked, as she exited the limo. "It's HUGE!"  
  
She was, of course, talking about the mansion.  
  
"That's why it's called a mansion," Kiaba said from the front door.  
  
"YUGI!" Mokuba cried, running down the front stairs to him.   
  
"Hi Mokuba," Yugi said.  
  
"Guess what? My big brother made another virtual reality game! You wanna try it out with us?"  
  
"Mokuba," Kiaba said. "You know, as well as I do, that there is no way in h--no way that I would let these people use my newest game."  
  
"What, we're not good enough for your fancy-schmancy game?" Joey asked.  
  
Kiaba sighed. He knew this would happen.   
  
"Come on, big brother!" Mokuba begged.  
  
"Fine," Kaiba said, his teeth clenched. He hated liking his brother so much. "Follow me."  
  
Kiaba led them to a room in the way back of his house, which was gigantic. It had what looked like a bunch of pods such as the ones they had used to go into the virtual world to rescue Kiaba, only these ones were bigger, and had buttons on the inside. The rest   
  
of the room had a bunch of controls in it, and other than that was empty.  
  
"All right, so what do we---" Joey started, but was interupted when a loud noise was heard. Then the power went off.  
  
"What the---WHO TURNED THE POWER OFF?" Kiaba yelled.  
  
The lights came back on.  
  
"Stupid fuses," Kiaba muttered.  
  
"Hey, where are Joey and Tea?" Yugi asked, as he looked around the room.   
  
Kiaba glared at Yugi. "If your little friends are messing around with my new game, I swear I'll---hey, where's Mokuba?"  
  
Yugi walked around the big room, and spotted his friends. "What? But. . .KIABA! I FOUND MOKUBA, TEA, AND JOEY!"  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" Kiaba asked, walking over by Yugi.  
  
"They're. . . in the virtual pods of your game," Yugi said.  
  
"W-what?" Kiaba asked. "Your stupid friends can't even WORK my game."  
  
He walked over to the pod that Joey was in and started to open the door, but it shocked him. "DAMN! What the hell. . . "  
  
'Jeez, he really swears when Mokuba's not around.' Yugi thought.  
  
"What's going on?" Kiaba asked, as he tried to open the other two pods being used. He got shocked both times.  
  
"Kiaba. . . " A voice was heard. "Yugi. . . "  
  
"What. . ." Yugi's eyes were wide.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Kiaba yelled.  
  
"Why, you should know me. . . " The voice said. "And don't worry. . . your friends, Yugi, and your brother, Kiaba, will be all right, IF you rescue them in time. . . "  
  
Yugi transformed into Yami. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS?"  
  
"Why, they're just playing a game. . ." The voice said.  
  
"THEN WHY CAN'T WE OPEN THE PODS?" Kiaba yelled.  
  
"Because they can't get out unless someone goes inside of the game to rescue them."  
  
And the voice stayed silent.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kiaba asked, sounding worried. This was the SECOND time one of his virtual games had gone wrong.  
  
"Well, it looks like there's only one thing left to do," Yami said, entering the pod. "We're going in after them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whadya think? 5 reviews and I'll continue ^_~  
  
And NO, this is NOT going to be a copy of the episodes where Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba & Kiaba were in the virtual game. It may seem like it now, but it's NOT.  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	2. Old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thanks Qk! I'm such an idiot sometimes. . . I don't believe I spelt Kaiba wrong. . ..  
  
And Rare Hunter Seto: Like I said before, THIS WILL NOT BE THE SAME AS THE EPISODES W/ THE VIRTUAL WORLD THING! It may seem like it, but once they get into the game, it'll be different.  
  
~~~~  
  
After Kaiba had shown Yugi which buttons to press, they both got inside of the two remaining pods, and pushed the buttons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi yelled. From what he could tell, he was in a swamp, a pretty swamp, not like the ones you see in horror movies.  
  
"Yugi?" Kaiba asked, walking around a tree. "There you are. I thought you had already died."  
  
Yugi scowled. "So what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, the object of the ga-"  
  
"Oh, travelers I presume?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba looked around.  
  
Not seeing anyone, Yugi asked Kaiba, "Who's she?"  
  
Kaiba was bewildered. "There's not supposed to be anyone in the game. . ."  
  
A woman flew down from the sky. She had light blue wings, and a blue & white dress on, with matching flowers on it. She giggled. "Hello! I'm The Goddess Keiko. Goddess of the wind!!"  
  
Yugi stared at "Keiko."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
For the goddess who claimed to be Keiko looked exactly like Tea!  
  
She looked confused, then said, "No, I'm Keiko!"   
  
Kaiba as well looked perplexed. "I know for a fact that I didn't program any people in this game. The players were supposed to go in and battle duel monsters. How did you get here?"  
  
Keiko giggled again. "Me? I was born here!"   
  
"But that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaiba yelled. "THIS IS A VIRTUAL WORLD! THERE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ANYONE HERE!"  
  
"Wait a sec," Yugi said. He turned toward Keiko. "Keiko? Do you have any friends?"  
  
"Why of course!" The "wind goddess" said. "Would you like me to introduce you to them?"  
  
"Yes, please!" Yugi said, smiling.   
  
As they followed Keiko, Yugi whispered, "Kaiba, I'll bet you that her 'friends' are Mokuba and Joey!"  
  
"Hmm. . you might be right. . ." Kaiba said, thoughtfully. "But it makes no sense. To program a person into the game would take months, and the lights were only off for a couple minutes. Besides, I've been guarding the game with my life ever since I started it. It's just. . . so odd. . "  
  
"Here we are!" Keiko cried.  
  
They had stopped by a beatiful waterfall, where there were 3 little castles built. Each castle was made with gold, silver and many kinds of jewels.  
  
"It's beautiful," Yugi said.  
  
"Thank you," Keiko said, smiling. "KOJII! NOATA! WE HAVE COMPANY!!"  
  
Two boys came running up a hill, both of them looked like they were about Mokuba's age. Actually. . . one WAS Mokuba!  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried, as the boys came closer.  
  
One little boy, who DID look like Mokuba, looked at Kaiba, confused. "Me not Mokuba!! Me Kojii!"  
  
Keiko giggled. "This is Kojii, and this is Noata!"  
  
Noata had short orangish hair and blue eyes. And he was most definetely NOT Joey.  
  
"Wait. . .you're not. . Joey," Yugi said, as confusion swept over him.  
  
"No. I'm Noata. Who are you?" The little boy asked, walking up to Yugi and staring at him.  
  
"I'm Yugi," He replied, smiling at the little boy. He turned to Keiko. "Isn't there anyone else here?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, there is one evil person. . .his name is Reuktai. He's really mean. . . . he's been trying to destroy our home for the past ten years."  
  
"Ten years? You've only been here a few minutes," Yugi said.  
  
Kaiba hit him and whispered, "They think they've been living here all their lives. Don't confuse them anymore!"  
  
Yugi rubbed his arm.  
  
"So, tell us more about. . .Reuktai," Kaiba said.   
  
Keiko shuddered. "He says he wants to take over our land and steal the jewels on our palaces!"  
  
"He mean man!" Kojii said, wrinkling up his nose.  
  
"Yeah! He almost took away my pet!" Noata said. "My poor little Pentei would have been stolen. . ." He smiled. "But then Lady Keiko saved him!"  
  
"Can we see your pet?" Kaiba asked. He had a hunch, and he just wondered. . .   
  
"Sure!" Noata said, grinning. He ran into the nearby woods and came back with a little dog-like fairy. It looked like a dog that was mint green and had dark green wings. And it had a familiar face . . . . .  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GOT HERE!" It screamed. "I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOREVER!"  
  
"BAD PENTEI!" Koata yelled. He then looked apologetically at Yugi and Kaiba. "He's been saying that he's from another world and funny stuff like that ever since I found him."  
  
Yugi and Kaiba tried not to laugh. Well, actually YUGI tried not to laugh. Kaiba was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY beyond that point. He was holding his sides and laughing histarically. Yeah, try imagining that!  
  
"Pentei" glared at Kaiba. "SHADDUP KAIBA!"  
  
"Looks. . .like . . you really ARE a dog!" Kaiba said between laughed.   
  
Finally Yugi couldn't hold it in any more, and started laughing along with Kiaba.  
  
"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" "Pentei" yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Joey," Yugi said. "But it's. . . so. . .FUNNY!" He started cracking up again.  
  
Keiko, Kojii and Noata looked at them.  
  
"What so funny about Noata's pet?" Kojii asked. "Me like Pentei! He funny!!"  
  
"You bet he is. . " Kaiba said. He started laughing again.  
  
So did Yugi. .   
  
"C'mon, you guys! You gotta get me outta here. There's this really wierd guy that keeps comin around. ." "Pentei" said.  
  
"All right Joey, I'm sorry. But-wait, how come you can remember us, but T--ah, Keiko and Kojii can't?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno," Joey shrugged. "But you guys hafta get me out of this body! It's so embarassing!"  
  
"NO!! PENTEI CUTE!" Kojii cried.   
  
Kaiba and Yugi started laughing again.  
  
"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Joey yelled at Kojii.  
  
Keiko giggled. "I'm not quite following what's going on, but are you all old friends?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Yugi said. "We were actually just looking for Jo--I mean "Pentei" and our other friends, who look exactly like you."  
  
"Oh, well that's odd!" Keiko said.  
  
"You don't get it," Kaiba said. "You ARE our friends. Well, his friend. YOU," He pointed to Kojii. "Are my little brother."  
  
"Me," Kojii pointed to himself. "Are not Mr. Kaiba's brother. Keiko my older sister! Me no have older brother. Only friend, Naota."  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
Kaiba groaned. "This is going to take a while. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whadya think? Jeez, I'm tired now! this chappie took longer to write than I expected. . .   
  
BUT I TOLDJA! THIS IS NOT LIKE THOSE EPISODES ON TV! HA! I TOLD YA SO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *passes out, but not before saying:* Please. . .review. . .   
  
~Kasa-chan~  
  
Also: Reuktai is pronounced: Ree-you-koo-tay ^_~ 


	3. Reuktai Stops by for a Visit

Disclamer: Nopers ^^ I do not own Yugioh. However, in a couple months, I WILL own a PS2!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys!! ^^  
  
Millenium Mutant: heheh. . .^^ And no, there's no connection with the pokemon. . come to think of it. .I never even thought of that! ^^;  
  
Greeneyeswhitedragon: Must post new chapter. . must post new chapter. . . I SHALL HURRY!!!   
  
And everyone, sorry if I don't update quick, but believe me, school this year IS A LIVING HELL! I get homework every single day (usually just Algebra, English, Spanish, and Reading) and I have a TON of tests coming up. . .T.T WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO US???? At least next year when I'm in high school I'll only have 4 classes a day! ^_~   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, when are we getting outta here again?" "Pentei" asked.  
  
After about an hour trying to convince "Keiko" and "Kojii" that they were really Tea and Mokuba, Kaiba and Yugi had given up.   
  
"We can't leave until we rescue you, Tea and Mokuba," Yugi said.   
  
"RESCUE US FROM WHAT???" Pentei shouted. (I'm gonna use their game names.)  
  
"That's the part I'm having trouble figuring out. . " Yugi said.   
  
"Rrr. . can't WE just leave?"  
  
"How? You don't even know how to exit the game," Yugi said.  
  
"True. . "  
  
"Listen, I think that the only thing we can do is wait here until the others figure out who they really are."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Yugi and Joey turned around and saw Noata.  
  
"Oh, hi Noata!" Yugi said, smiling at the little boy.  
  
"NOATA! NOATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LOOKIE PENTEI! PLAY WITH PENTEI!" Kojii said, picking up Pentei and throwing him up in the air.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEY!" Pentei cried, flying away. "I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!"  
  
"No, you're just a mutt," Kaiba muttered.   
  
"NO I'M---" Joey started, then realized. . .  
  
Kaiba gave him a smug smile. "You were saying?"  
  
"Rrrr. .SHADDUP KAIBA!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" They heard Keiko yell.  
  
They ran over to one of the castles, and saw Keiko facing a man in a large black cape, that covered all of his body, even his face.  
  
"You have heard me, Keiko. You have one week." And the cloaked figure disappeared.  
  
"Keiko, what happened?" Yugi asked, running up to the crying goddess.  
  
"I-i-t's Reuktai. . ." She whimpered. "H-he said that w-we have to sacrifice s-someone to him. . or he'll destroy the kingdom!"  
  
"So, let him destroy the stupid kingdom," Joey said.  
  
Keiko looked at him, wide eyed. "Oh, I can't do THAT. I promised our King that I would watch over the kingdom until his return. . . but if it gets destroyed, he'll kill us all! Oh. . what can we do?"  
  
'They'd better not sacrifice Mo-I mean, Kojii,' Kaiba thought.  
  
'I wish that they didn't have to sacrifice anyone. .' Yugi thought.  
  
'Mmm. . it smells like hot dogs. . . oh yeah, I hope they don't sacrifice me. . unless I get hot dogs. .' Joey thought.  
  
"What should I do?" Keiko asked. "I can't sacrifice anyone. . . but I can't let the kingdom be destroyed either."  
  
"Don't worry," Yugi said. "We'll help you figure out what to do."  
  
"Thank you, Yugi," Keiko said smiling.  
  
And Yugi meant it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if the chappie is kinda short. . V.VU I just had no ideas. .   
  
But I'll make it longer next chappie!! ^^  
  
Ja!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	4. Off to the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! ^_~  
  
Millenium Mutant: Glad you think so!! ^^ And don't worry about it, everyone is obsessed with something ^^  
  
Kazuki-2: I know! It's awful! . I reviewed for a few of your fics, sorry that I didn't check them out sooner!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Glad that you liked it!! Yeah. . I thought that that would be somethin cute to put in the fic ^^  
  
Joey: : IT'S NOT CUTE!  
  
'Course it is! : Now be a good boy and get me the paper.  
  
Joey: *muttering* Stupid authoress. . HEY WAIT! YOU DON'T EVEN READ THE PAPER!  
  
*snickers* Yeah, but it's funni to see you do that!! HAHA! XD  
  
~~  
  
Kay, so I bought Shonen Jump yesterday, and I was reading the YGO section. . MY GOD! In the manga, Seto & Mokuba are so much. . MEANER! They both try to kill Yugi! Hmph. I still love the manga, of course. . but I mean, really, it's just a card game. Who in their right minds would try to kill someone cuz they got beaten in a card game?  
  
Seto: : I'll let you know I was in a very emotional state at that time.  
  
O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, when did you first meet this "Reuktai" guy?" Yugi asked a very stressed Keiko.  
  
"He and my-my father have always been at war. . " Keiko said, pacing back and forth.  
  
"How come?" Joey asked, flying around. "Y'know, these wings are fun!"  
  
"You see, Reuktai and my father fell had both fallen in love with my mother. Of course, she chose my father, so Reuktai has always hated my father."  
  
"Hmmm. . what happened to your mother?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She went missing a few years ago. . "  
  
/Why don't you remember your real life, Tea?/ Yugi thought, sighing.  
  
"Did she die?"  
  
"No. .it was more like she was kidnapped or something. I personally think that Reuktai took her, but I have no proof."  
  
"Well," Yugi said, standing up. "We're certainly not gonna find anything, or anyone, if we're just standing around."  
  
"You're right," Keiko said. "But where are we going to look?"  
  
"I think we should go to this guy's castle," Pentei said.  
  
Keiko's eyes widened. "We could never go there!"  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asked. "That's the only way we're going to find your mother if Reuktai really did take her."  
  
"Yes. . but. . . if he found us there, we'd all be killed!"  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Yugi asked.  
  
Keiko sighed. "I guess not. . "  
  
"Great! Then we'll leave now!" Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"All right," Keiko said, smiling back. "Should we take Noata and Kojii with us?"  
  
"Probably," Yugi said. "If we leave them alone, Reuktai might come back and try to hurt or kidnap them. It would be better if we're all together in one big group."  
  
"All right. I'll go get them."  
  
"And I'll find Kaiba."  
  
~~  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, approaching him. "Are you going to come with us to Reuktai's castle?"  
  
Kaiba laughed. A dry kind of laugh, not a happy one. "There is no Reuktai, Yugi. It's all just made up."  
  
Yugi frowned. "It's not made-up that we're all stuck here! Listen, you heard that person! Unless we win the game, Tea, Joey and Mokuba are going to be stuck in here. Not to mention this "Naota" kid."  
  
Kaiba stood up. "Fine. Then I guess I'm going with you. But once we get out of this, I never expect any of you to mention it."  
  
"Promise," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
~~  
  
"Noata? Kojii? We're going to go on a little trip, okay?" Keiko said, smiling at the younger boys.  
  
"Where is Keiko, Noata and Kojii going?" Kojii asked.  
  
"We're going to go with the new people, and Pentei, to Reuktai's castle."  
  
Both boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Why?" Noata asked.  
  
"Kojii afraid of Reuktai. Noata afraid, too," Kojii said. "We not going!"  
  
"You two are going to have to come with. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you two! We're going to find my mother, and soon our king will return, and peace will be restored to the kingdom!"  
  
"What about Keiko's father?" Kojii asked.  
  
Keiko looked down at the boy, with tears in her eyes. "Keiko's father is in heaven now. He can't come back."  
  
~~  
  
"All right. Let's go," Kaiba said. He muttered, "I want to get out of this game soon."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Pentei said. "I'm sick of this place."  
  
"I still don't understand. How can you go to another place?" Keiko asked.   
  
"Never mind," Yugi said. "So, are you, Noata and Kojii related?"  
  
"No. We're just aquantences (sp??)" Keiko said. "Our parents were friends."  
  
"Our parents died," Noata said, referring to him and Kojii."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Yugi said.  
  
"Here we are!" Keiko cried, as they approached a large castle.  
  
"It's almost as big as my mansion," Kaiba observed.  
  
"ALMOST?" Pentei cried. "That thing is BIGGER than your mansion!"  
  
And it probably was, too. The whole castle was covered in red ivy, which had thorns on it. The ivy was glowing, also, which made it even harder to approach.  
  
"Hey you guys?" Pentei asked. "How are we supposed to get in?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha! Guess they shoulda thoughta that before, huh? Oh shoot. . now I have to come up with a way for them to get in. . D'OH!   
  
Aw well! ^_~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~ 


	5. It Disappears

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for pointing that out, Sword Master Jeff! The game is called Duel Monsters Simulation System. You COULD summon monsters in it before it was re-programmed. Now they can't though.  
  
I guess I'm sorta a baka for forgetting such an obvious thing like that. . ^^U  
  
(Sry if I kinda skip around with the names!! But I think I'm gonna call Joey Joey, and Tea Keiko, Mokuba Kojii, et cetera. If that made any kind of sense. . ^^U)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are we gonna get in there again?" Joey asked, flying around the outer castle.  
  
"We have to get in somehow. ." Yugi said, frowning at the door. "There has to be a way. . ."  
  
"But. . that stuff looks scary!" Kojii said, looking at the ivy with distaste.   
  
"Yeah. I agree with Kojii. That stuff looks like it would hurt us," Naota said quietly. "Can't we go back to OUR castle?"  
  
"We can't do that," Yugi said. "If we don't get in there and stop that guy then we're never going to escape!"  
  
"Escape?" Kojii asked, cocking his head to the side. "What does Yugi mean?"  
  
"Never mind," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Yugi is right," Keiko said. "The only way to get Reuktai to stop bothering us is if we defeat him. Although I have no idea how we're going to do that, there has to be a way."  
  
"Hey! What if Yugi uses some of Pentei's powder?" Kojii asked.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Oh, ya mean this stuff that comes offa my wings?" Joey asked, rubbing his wings together. Glittery white powder fell from them.  
  
"Hmm, it's worth a shot," Yugi said, picking up some of the powder. He threw it on the ivy. It turned black, then green, then disappeared altogether.   
  
"Wow. It actually worked," Joey said.  
  
"Mokuba's even smart in a Virtual World," Kaiba said.  
  
Kaiba opened the door and walked in. "We're not going to accomplish much just standing out there."  
  
The rest came in also.  
  
"Keiko. .Kojii thinks that it's too dark in here," Kojii said, shivering. "Naota thinks so too."  
  
"So does Pentei. . ." Joey mumbled.  
  
"Heh. So now the dog's afraid of the dark?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"SHADDUP KAIBA!"   
  
"Cool it, you two!" Yugi warned. "We have to watch where we're going to make sure that we don't fall into any traps."  
  
Just as Yugi said that, they heard a crash from behind them.  
  
"Noata!" Keiko gasped, after discovering that he wasn't with them.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. 'Noata. . . Mokuba. . .'   
  
"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled. He ran back where the crash had come from. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got there.   
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, walking up to him. "Why did you--"  
  
Yugi gasped. Where there had been the door that they had entered from, there was nothing. There was no outside. . no door. .it had all disappeared.  
  
"But. . .where did everything go?" Yugi asked no one in particular.   
  
"It's all gone," Kojii said. "But. . then. . so is Noata. ."  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah. .short chapter. . I know. . V.V Sorry bout that. .   
  
But I'll try and make the next chapter longer ^_^  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~ 


End file.
